Breaking Pride
by Winterwing3000
Summary: It was never a fairy tale for either of them, but she at least prayed for a happy ending. Post manga ch 537, Ryuuken x Katagiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**AN:** There are spoilers from the manga, starting from Chapter 528 onward.

* * *

"Mistress, we've returned," Katagiri announced as she closed the heavy front door behind her. Ryuuken stood in front of her and stared with passive eyes at his mother. The older woman returned his gaze with a narrowed and stony look.

The matriarch stiffly ordered her, "Go draw a hot bath for Ryuuken and prepare some warm tea."

"Yes, Mistress," the young maid replied automatically. She hugged the wet umbrella to her chest and exited the lobby with a practiced bow. Just as she reached the top of the stairs, a loud clap echoed from below.

Though she knew better than to look over the railing at the sound, Katagiri could not stop her eyes from glancing to the side. She paused for a moment before moving down the hallway once more.

It seemed that she should prepare an ice pack as well.

* * *

**AN:** This I was never interested in Ryuuken's character, but the latest backstory has me hooked. Hopefully there'll be more love for Ryuuken and Kanae in the future. I'm not sure about the direction of this story just yet, so we'll see. Leave some love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**AN:** There are spoilers from the manga, starting from Chapter 528 onward.

* * *

"Come in." Katagiri opened the door and carefully pushed the trolley into the room.

"I have brought you some tea, Young Master," she announced as she stopped the metal cart next to the small round table.

Ryuuken stared at her from the window's reflection. It was still raining outside.

Kanae paused in pouring the fresh brew and silently set down the pot. Looking down at the cup of tea, she murmured, "Masaki-sama will be okay. She has the Shinigami looking after her."

He walked over to the table and did not answer her. Her heart clenched when she spotted the cut across his left cheek. Lowering her eyes again, she steadily placed the cup and saucer in front of him. Once he took a sip from it, she reached into one of the pockets in her apron and pulled out a tube of ointment and a bandage.

"Please use it after you have finished your tea," Katagiri told him softly. She left them on the table next to the teapot and then she went to collect the towel discarded by the bed. She could feel his eyes trained on her.

Folding the towel carefully, she turned to him with a smile that did not reach her eyes. "I will come back to pick up the tea a little later. Is there anything else you need, Ryuuken-sama?"

Ryuuken stared unblinkingly at her for a few moments before turning away. "No, this is fine, Katagiri."

* * *

**AN:** So, it might be a drabble/short story style. I'll speed things up, maybe. We'll see how I feel. Leave some love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**AN:** There are spoilers from the manga, starting from Chapter 528 onward.

* * *

"I'm home!" Masaki said meekly as she peered from the door.

Katagiri and another maid stopped in place to greet her. "Welcome back, Masaki-sama."

Masaki smiled and asked, "Ne, Kanae-chan, can you tell me where Auntie is? I need to go apologize for worrying her."

"Mistress has gone to the Fifth Field at Master's request," Kanae answered politely. Her eyes strayed to Masaki's open collar. The black hole was no longer present, but Masaki's spiritual aura felt different from before. "Would you like me to notify you when she returns, Masaki-sama?"

The brunette frowned at the information. "That'll be great, Kanae-chan. Do you know if Ryuuken is home?"

"You're back, Masaki," Ryuuken stated as he descended from the stairs. The two maids immediately bowed. "Young Master."

He waved them in dismissal and they took their leave. Kanae couldn't help but overhear their fading conversation.

"Yup, I just got back, Ryuu-chan! Did you miss me?" Masaki teased with a beaming smile.

"Mother will be pleased to know that you've returned. Have you fully recovered?"

"I have. Thanks for worrying, Ryuu-chan."

* * *

**AN:** I was feeling inspired, so I didn't want it to go to waste. If only this were the same for my other stories. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**AN:** There are spoilers from the manga, starting from Chapter 528 onward.

* * *

"Would you like some dessert, Ryuuken-sama?" Katagiri asked as she cleared away the plates and leftover food onto the trolley. "The cook today made strawberry parfait."

Ryuuken sat back in chair and took out a handkerchief. He took off his glasses and wiped them. "No, that won't be necessary. You can give my share to Masaki."

Kanae stiffened but forced her body to relax. "Of course, I will bring it up to Masaki-sama."

The wheels of the trolley squeaked as she made way across the dining room. It was almost deafening to her ears. Releasing a deep breath, she reached to open the door.

"Katagiri," Ryuuken called out suddenly.

She froze and turned fully around to address her charge. His glasses were on the table. "What is the matter, Young Master?"

He stared up at the chandelier. "No, it's nothing. You don't have to bring me tea, tonight. I'm turning in early."

Like the many times before, she felt a pang of disappointment inside. "I understand. Have a good night then, Ryuuken-sama."

"Aa, you too."

* * *

**AN:** Hm, last one for the night. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**AN:** Spoilers still pertain.

* * *

"Young Master, breakfast is ready. Would you like to take it in the dining room?" Katagiri asked as she laid out his school uniform.

Ryuuken finished drying his hair and dropped the towel on his bed. "I'll take it in the dining room. Has Mother returned?"

"Master called earlier this morning. He and Mistress will come back in a few days," she answered while ignoring the cautious edge in his voice. She went to grab a pair of black socks from the drawers as he pulled on his pants.

He took off his tee and slipped on a tank-top before he shrugged on the white button-up shirt held out by Kanae. He did the buttons himself as she moved to prepare his usual accessories—a watch, his Quincy pentacle cross, and his glasses.

She stared as he finished dressing. Ryuuken sat down to put on his socks and shoes.

"If you have a question, ask," he told her without looking up from tying his sneakers.

"Are you worried about the future waiting for Masaki-sama?" Katagiri finally inquired.

He fastened his watch on his left wrist. "I'm sure that you know just as well as I do what will become of Masaki once Mother finds out."

She lowered her eyes. "But Young Master will protect Masaki-sama, because he is kind."

After a minute, Ryuuken grunted, "No, the only thing I want to protect is the Quincy's name."

Katagiri smiled with a tinge of sadness because she knew deep inside his belief in those words was shaken. "Of course, Ryuuken-sama."

* * *

**AN:** An update to wrap up the week. Happy weekend!

Thank you **yukiiarooo, Guest, blue and gold, **and **AaviyanTage** for your reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed reading it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**.**

* * *

"Kanae-chan!" Masaki chirped as she slipped out of the room. The door was not completely closed behind her. The light from the room illuminated her.

"Masaki-sama…" Katagiri uttered as she eyed the reddened cheek with concern. She didn't have to guess to figure out who did it. She fisted her hands to stop them from reaching out and testing the tenderness of the flesh. Instead, she asked with an upset frown, "Would you like me to get you a compress?"

The brunette smiled in false cheer. "No, it's okay! I'll see you later, Kanae-chan."

The maid watched without a word as the last Kurosaki descendant hurried down the hallway to her bedroom. Voices of a heated argument traveled from within the room but she ignored it.

Feeling someone's stare on her, she turned her head.

Ryuuken looked at her through the crack of the door and she held his gaze. His eyes shifted to the side but then refocused on her.

A beat later, she smiled lightly and bowed her head before moving to the bathroom for the medicine cabinet.

* * *

**AN:** Whoo, break from midterm studies! Thanks for reading!

Thank you **niyahhill13, AaviyanTage, integra van hellsing, **and **heyheyhey (Guest)** for your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"You really didn't have to come with me, Masaki-sama," Katagiri told the brunette quietly as they ambled through the open market. She readjusted her grip on the two bags of groceries. It was late Saturday afternoon and the cook specifically requested for fresh vegetables and fish for the feast tonight.

"I know, I know," Masaki said with a smile. "But I wanted to get out of the house for a little while. The other maids don't really talk to me like you do, Kanae-chan."

"It is our duty to serve the Ishida family and you, Masaki-sama," Kanae replied. "It would be improper otherwise."

Masaki pouted with a thoughtful look. Then she raised a finger in the air as something clicked. She turned to the dark-haired female. "But you and Ryuu-chan are friends, right? You both met when you were children!"

Katagiri felt her face turn pink from the question and its scandalous implications. "Masaki-sama, the Young Master and I are not friends. I am only his maid."

"Heeeh, is that so?" The Kurosaki heir looked disappointed for some reason.

Feeling uncomfortable at the direction of the conversation, the maid quickly steered them over to the seafood stall.

The rest of the shopping trip left Katagiri wondering what brought up that question in the first place.

* * *

**AN:** I am trying to get this story moving, but it is harder than I thought. Blah.

Thank you **robot-ninja-wizard accountant, integra van hellsing, niyahhill13, **and **AaviyanTage** for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

Ryuuken stared up at the dark and cloudy sky. The forecast did not predict this storm and it did not look like it will let up any time soon. It seemed that walking home in the rain was the only option.

"Ryuuken-sama?"

He blinked and looked over to his left. Katagiri stood next to him under the awning with an umbrella over her head and another in her free hand. She was not in her usual maid uniform, but rather a dark navy knee-length frock with buttons down the front. The hems and collar was white. Her hair was in its traditional knot.

"Katagiri, what are you doing here?" he asked in slight surprise. He was certainly not expecting to see her at his school.

She smiled at him demurely and held out the opened umbrella to him. "Young Master did not bring an umbrella with him today, so the Mistress sent me to bring you one. I apologize for showing up late."

Ryuuken took the umbrella and watched as she moved to open the spare umbrella. His mind revisited the scene that night.

"Katagiri, stop," he said suddenly and Kanae faltered. The umbrella fell to her side.

"What is the matter, Young Master?" For some reason, he twitched when she addressed as such. The setting seemed inappropriate, especially when there were still schoolmates and teachers lingering nearby.

"Let's go home," he told her. She looked at him in confusion but realization dawned on her.

With a pink face, she protested naturally and reached for the umbrella in his hand. "Young Master, please let me."

"No, let's go. We're wasting time." Ryuuken took her outstretched arm by the wrist and pulled her close. The umbrella was wide enough to fit two snugly under its shelter.

* * *

**AN:** Something a little cute for Ryuugiri. By the way, I'm assuming Ryuuken is culturally deprived and does not know the meaning of sharing an umbrella with a girl in Japanese culture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**AN:** For those who are unaware of what it means to share an umbrella from Chapter 8, please look up the term "_ai ai gasa_".

* * *

The trays on the cart rattled as she pushed it toward the kitchen. The food underneath the lids was mostly left untouched.

The Master left the house once more, meaning that the Mistress was filled with anxiety again. The Young Master also seemed to have lost his appetite. Katagiri could only persuade him to take a few bites before he dismissed her.

Frowning, she greeted the kitchen cook and an idea came to mind as she deposited the leftovers on the counter. "Are there any persimmons, cook?"

"I ordered a fresh crate during the weekend that I planned to back with." The cook recounted as he threw out the leftovers. He then added with a knowing tone, "You can take a few if you like. The Young Master prefers them to other fruits."

"Thank you," Katagiri replied. She selected two firmly ripe persimmons and washed them before she quartered the fruits. She set the plate next to the tea and made her way upstairs to his quarters. She knocked on the door and stepped in with his permission. The Young Master was partially dressed for bed. Several textbooks were laid out on top of his blankets.

"Katagiri, I thought I told you to retire," Ryuuken said with a hint of confusion. He slipped off his bed and walked over to the small table.

She smiled and moved to pour his tea. The plate of fruits was accompanied by a small dessert fork. "You did not eat very much, Young Master. I thought you would like something lighter instead."

He stared at the slices of persimmons and picked up the fork.

With lowered eyes, Kanae watched as he bit into a slice.

Once he finished chewing, Ryuuken murmured, "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure, Ryuuken-sama," she answered.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you **AaviyanTage, Amulet Misty, niyahhill13, yukiiarooo, **and **DrkSpphrGT** for your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

******Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

Katagiri pulled at the end of her hair ties and released the bun. The long tresses cascaded down her back in a dark navy waterfall.

As she reached over for her brush, the doors upstairs slammed and two sets of footsteps raced down the carpeted hallway. She could clearly distinguish the deep male voice even through the ceiling. "Masaki, wait! Damnit!"

Rather than turning to her own doorway, she decided to look out to the window.

Masaki-sama ran out of the mansion and Ryuuken-sama was right at her heels. She could vaguely feel the presence of a Hollow not too far from the mansion.

Even though Masaki-sama was more than capable of handling herself in battle, she didn't have to know why Ryuuken raced after her. Ever since the disagreement between the Mistress and Masaki-sama, the Ishida heir had been more attentive to Masaki-sama's safety. Her hand clenched a little tighter on the handle of her brush.

But why didn't he summon her to his side, like always?

* * *

**AN:** Wow, it's June.


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Yo!"

Katagiri lifted her head from browsing at the vegetables. A tall man with broad shoulders and a handsome face approached her. His black hair was slicked upward from his grinning face. It was the Shinigami.

Holding her tongue, Kanae pretended to not have heard him and continued with her perusal of produce. The cook would be furious if she were late. She pointed to several of the greens in front of her and the vendor went to bag them.

Regardless, the taller man came next to her but left enough personal space between them. Even so, she felt uncomfortable at his presence. "You're the friend of four-eyes, right?"

A zing of annoyance went through her at his impudence. Her voice was polite but cold as she responded, "I merely serve the Young Master."

"Is that so…" The Shinigami scratched under his chin. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'd like to talk him but I don't know where he lives. Can you bring me there?"

Without answering him, she handed the correct amount of money over to the vendor and reached for the bag, but her hand was intercepted by a larger one. Katagiri looked over at him with a frown. He only continued to smile with her bag of groceries in his hand. "Here, I'll walk you home. A lady shouldn't walk alone, you know."

"Please return the vegetables to me," she requested bluntly with one hand outstretched. "And I cannot bring you to see him. Your appearance would only bring trouble to the Young Master."

Kanae felt his demeanor shift and now he was frowning.

"Well, in that case, I'd have to trouble you then, little lady." He held out the bag to her, but did not let go as she grabbed onto a part of the handle. "Can you let him know I'd like to meet with him at _Urahara Shoten_ tomorrow night? Thanks."

She tugged at the bag and he let her have it back. Just as he was about to walk away, she asked, "What makes you think I would tell him?"

He looked over his shoulder at her thoughtfully at first, but then his grin reappeared. "Just a gut feeling I have about you, little lady. _Ja!_"

* * *

**AN:** Yup, I just threw Isshin in for fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Katagiri!" The maid turned her head at the call.

She had little time to respond when she was suddenly backed against the laundry machine. Her eyes were wide open when she stared up at her master's agitated expression. She couldn't help but find the situation very similar to the one that happened a few months ago.

Before she could ask him anything, Ryuuken demanded, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Kanae blinked once and then looked to the side to avoid his piercing gaze. It seemed that she was found out. She said quietly, "I don't understand what you mean, Young Master."

She did not miss the way his eyes narrowed. He said to her firmly, "I know when you lie to me, Katagiri. Now explain yourself."

"I saw the Shinigami at the market yesterday afternoon," she responded passively. It was true, he knew almost everything there was about her, and she about him. There was no point in dodging the question when he personally called her out on the act. "He wishes to meet with you."

Ryuuken backed away by a step and she stood back steadily on her feet. He asked her, "When?"

"Tonight, at _Urahara Shoten_," she replied as she stared down at her feet.

They lapsed into silence as he reviewed the new information and she berated herself for doing as the Shinigami said. Eventually, he turned to walk out of the laundry room.

Katagiri couldn't help but ask, "Will you go, Ryuuken-sama?"

The Ishida paused and said, "Yes."

"I see," she murmured. Believing it to be the end of the conversation, she turned back around to take the washed laundry out of the machine.

"Katagiri, don't hide anything from me again," Ryuuekn told her without looking back.

Her hands lowered the shirt onto the cool surface of the machine. "I understand."

**-.-**

**AN:** When sick, write. In other words, don't do homework.

Thank you **Amulet Misty** for your review! I'm glad that you liked Isshin's appearance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

With eyes lowered in obedience, Katagiri dared not to lift her hand to her stinging cheek.

The Mistress continued with her furious scolding. "How dare you lie to me! I did not take you into this household so that you can endanger Ryuuken, do you understand! One more mistake and you can pack your bags, understood?"

"Yes, I understand, Mistress," the maid replied with her head bowed.

The matriarch bit down on her lower lip and released a heavy sigh. Turning around with a hand against her forehead, she said tiredly, "You're dismissed, Katagiri."

"Have a good night, Mistress." Kanae quietly exited the library. Only then did she find the confidence to pressed her fingers against the redden cheek. It did not hurt terribly, but it might be tender for a few hours.

A cough disturbed her self-examination and she would have been startled if she did not sense their presence beforehand. Her dark eyes glanced to her right where Ryuuken and Masaki stood almost shoulder to shoulder.

Masaki's brows drew together in concern once she spotted the handprint. "Oh, Kanae-chan."

Katagiri looked between them, her gaze lingering slightly longer on the young man. Was she really endangering him? Was she willing to part with him? Her heart clenched painfully, and it stole her breath.

"Kanae-chan!"

"Katagiri!"

_Please let me stay by your side…_

**-.-**

**AN:** I've made Ishida-Mama into such a terrible woman… And these line breaks piss me off. Ah well, an update to start the rainy weekend of studying.

Thank you **Isame Kuroda **and **DrkSpphrGT** for your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

A quiet humming of spiritual energy gathered in her fingers. Sucking in a deep and concentrated breath, she aimed and released the arrow. It disintegrated before it even hit the target post.

Lowering her arms with disappointment, Katagiri sighed. Her ornate-shaped bow vanished in a faint blue-white swirl and her Quincy Cross dangled on her wrist. It seemed that her body still not fully recovered. Her ability to gather _reishi_ was still weak.

If a Hollow were to appear, she would definitely have problems taking one down. A frown etched her lips.

"You should be resting." Ryuuken walked into the Ishida underground training chamber.

Startled, Katagiri turned around. Apparently her ability to sense spiritual presence was also diminished. She dipped her head. "Ryuuken-sama."

He went past her just slightly to examine the practice targets. Some were completely destroyed and others stood pristine. The fair-haired man looked at her over his shoulder and stated bluntly, "Training is useless when your body is not in top shape."

"I was feeling restless," Kanae admitted as she tried not to fidget with the cool charm on her left wrist. Her eyes looked at the cross. It was uncomfortable to sit in her sleeping quarters and do nothing.

His blue eyes stared at her drooped shoulders. Clearing his throat, Ryuuken took out his cross and his bow flared to life. He looked away and his glasses caught the lights from the ceilings. "Set up some new targets. I could use some practice."

Katagiri lifted her head with her eyes glimmering. She smiled as he stood off to a distance and took his archer stance.

"Yes, Ryuuken-sama."

**-.-**

**AN:** Gave up on those line breaks. Last update before finals. Hopefully, I'll be update a lot quicker afterward!

Thank you **Isame Kuroda, VerbalAlchemy, Nessie910, Amulet Misty, integra van hellsing, Wazzu, picaso, **and **AaviyanTage** for your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

She didn't mean to follow Masaki. It just so happened that they were going the same direction. But maybe her curiosity did get the better of her.

She managed to hide her presence to a small flicker in order to blend in more naturally with her surroundings. Too bad there wasn't much activity around for her to blend in properly. Sighing, Katagiri paused at the corner of the alley and read the sign over the doorway: _Urahara Shoten_. No wonder the walk over seemed familiar.

Masaki knocked on the door and a man with a familiar face greeted her. The maid pulled closer to the shadows as the Kurosaki girl walked into the store with a bright smile. The Shinigami peered around the lot in front of the store and then closed the door behind him.

Questions filled her mind as she frowned. Before she could mull on her thoughts further, a hand landed on her shoulder.

Katagiri jumped and pulled away from the grip. Her hands were poised to attack until she saw who it was.

"Ryuuken-sama." Kanae lowered her hands and took a step back. For some reason, she felt nervous. Why didn't she sense him? She expected him to look over her shoulder to the store's entrance, but he kept his eyes on her.

"Let's go, Katagiri," Ryuuken told her as he turned around. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

She hesitated with a glance over her shoulder to the doors of _Urahara Shoten_ but followed.

"Did the Young Master already know?" She couldn't stop the question from leaving her lips.

"It doesn't matter to me who Masaki befriends." He then asked, "Were you going to the market?"

"Yes," Katagiri answered as they paused at an intersection. How did he know? She looked at him for clarification.

Ryuuken checked his wristwatch and said, "Let's make it quick then. Mother will be home in a few hours."

At his suggestion, she frowned. "But your studies…"

He waved her off and reseated his glasses from slipping down his nose. "I need a breather. Let's get going."

**-.-**

**AN:** Finals are over! Jumping for joy. I'm struggling to make Ryuuken warmer and cuddlier though. Guess I can't have everything.

Thank you **Aaviyan Tage, SoulAuron, Isame Kuroda, **and **Nessie910** for your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Kanae-chan! Let's go get ice cream!" Masaki exclaimed as she burst into the kitchen. The Ishida family gave a majority of the staff the week off as they went on their family vacation. There were only two maids and a butler minding the mansion.

Katagiri put away the last piece of silverware as Masaki came over and grabbed hold of her hands with excitement. She energetically described the new café opened downtown and revealed that there was a special deal going on with the pastry menu.

While the thought sounded tempting, there were still chores to be done around the mansion. Like cleaning up the study room and washing the floor of the foyer.

"Please, Kanae-chan? It's summer break!" Masaki pouted as if she knew what the maid was thinking. "And I'll even help you clean!"

"Masaki-sama!" Katagiri shook her head. "There's no need for you to help me. It's my duty."

"And you need to relax a little! Everyone needs to take a break, you included!" Masaki said as she tugged her friend with her out of the kitchen. "The café even has crème puffs, and I know you like crème puffs!"

Knowing that she was defeated, Katagiri smiled a little. "Okay then."

"Awesome!" Masaki posed with a quick victory sign and dashed off to get changed. "I'll meet you at the door. Oh! I hope you don't mind if Isshin is coming though!"

Kanae blinked. Isshin?

**-.-**

**AN:** I'm in the mood for some light-hearted writing, so Isshin is going to make an appearance again… And I could use a bucket of ice cream right about now though.


	17. Chapter 17

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"I apologize on Masaki-sama's behalf, Shiba-san. I did not think she would get this tired." Katagiri bowed informally to the tall man walking next to her. On his back was Masaki, dead asleep.

Today was the last day before the Ishida family returned from their trip. Masaki had the brilliant idea of going to the amusement park and lined up for almost all of the rides. Katagiri stayed behind on the more extreme rides and watched in fascination as Isshin managed to keep up with the upbeat Kurosaki daughter. It was also amusing to see the ex-Shinigami's reactions.

Isshin grinned at her. "Don't worry about it, little lady. She's light as a feather. You don't have to be so formal with me either. Just call me Isshin."

Kanae bit back a retort. If he insisted on giving her a nickname, she didn't see what the problem was. It wasn't as if they knew each other for a long time. "It would be rude."

His laugh was short and easygoing. "I won't force you then."

She looked at him. It was strange that he was still loitering about Karakura. She would think that he would have returned to Soul Society by now, given that Masaki was healed and all. From his first appearance that night, she knew immediately that he was no ordinary Shinigami. He wore the Captain's overcoat. Surely he had more important things to do than to hunt Hollows.

Her eyes shifted over to the snoozing brunette girl. Was he staying because of Masaki?

"You must be wondering why I'm still here, right?" Isshin smiled disarmingly at her startled look.

"No, it is none of my business," Katagiri replied. It really didn't matter if she knew or not, but she felt her curiosity piqued.

The black-haired man looked forward with a grim smile. "You see, I gave up my powers so if I returned to Soul Society, then I'll be executed on the spot for treason. I'm not saying that I'm a coward or that I am avoiding my responsibilities, but I guess I've found something dearer to me to protect."

"Dearer to you?" Kanae noticed how his smile became softer and less sad. What could be more important to him than his prestige title as Captain in Soul Society, where he commanded a large number of Shinigami?

"Yeah," he answered absentmindedly. Then he focused his gaze on her and said, "I'm sure you understand."

She stared back at him and then to Masaki and it fell into place.

**-.-**

**AN:** Rolling, and rolling, and rolling. Sorry there wasn't any Ryuugiri action here. I needed this chapter to push the story forward.


	18. Chapter 18

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

Two sharp knocks were followed by a call. "Katagiri, are you in there?"

Startled from the warm peace, Kanae sat up and looked around the room sleepily. In her hands were the shift dress and a needle with thread. Did she fall asleep?

Another knock. "Katagiri?"

"Yes, I'm coming, Young Master!" Standing up, she carefully deposited her sewing on the chair to answer the door. Ryuuken stood a few steps back from her doorway.

With a small smile, she asked, "What can I help you with, Young Master?"

He frowned. "Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten…?" She repeated as she thought hard.

"Kanae-chan~ Are you ready yet?" Masaki popped up from behind Ryuuken. She was dolled up in a burgundy _yukata_ with a deep yellow sash about her waist. "Hm? You didn't change yet?"

Seeing the _yukata_ reminded her of the festival tonight. Masaki insisted that the three of them go and enjoy _Tanabata _together. "Ah! No, I forgot, it seems…"

"No problem! Let's get you ready!" Masaki slipped into her room and rummaged through her closet to pull out the navy _yukata_ and the accompanying white sash. She skipped over with a teasing smile as she held the fabric over Kanae's shoulders and asked Ryuuren, "Doesn't Kanae-chan just look fabulous in this color?"

"Masaki-sama," Katagiri whispered weakly in embarrassment. She didn't dare to even look at the young man's direction.

"Hn, it suits you, Katagiri," Ryuuken said as he looked away. "I'll wait for you both downstairs."

**-.-**

**AN:** I think I decided the chapter limit to this series, let's see if I stick to it.

Thank you very much to my readers and reviewers **Isame Kuroda, Amulet Misty, AaviyanTage, Nessie910**


	19. Chapter 19

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Do you think it is unusual?" Ryuuken asked as he sat behind his desk.

Katagiri set the large textbooks back onto the desktop as she tucked the cleaning cloth into her apron pocket. Her eyes drifted to scan the titles. They were all medical textbooks.

"No, I do not," she told him. But she wondered just how much truth was behind her words.

"I have no doubt that Father will be disappointed," he said as he leaned back fully into his seat. "Mother on the other hand, I can't say."

Suddenly his eyes settled on her in askance. It was startling to think that her opinion mattered to him, yet it warmed her inside.

She only smiled. "Please be assured that you have my support, Ryuuken-sama. Always."

**-.-**

**AN:** All hail thunderstorms! No more humid weather (for now).


	20. Chapter 20

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Masaki-sama." Katagiri held out a large towel to the Kurosaki teenager. Masaki smiled sheepishly as she accepted it to dry her hair.

"Is Auntie asleep?" Masaki asked.

"Yes, she went to bed an hour ago," she answered.

They both walked to the second floor and passed by Ryuuken's door. The light peeked through the gap of the threshold. Once they entered the privacy of Masaki's bedroom, Katagiri went to draw a bath.

"Masaki-sama, maybe you should not see Shiba-san too often," Kanae said tentatively as she closed the door to keep the heat in.

Masaki squirmed out of her wet uniform blouse and skirt. "Isshin? Why not?"

Kanae collected the discarded clothing. "You're still engaged to Ryuuken-sama. It wouldn't be too good to give Shiba-san the wrong impression…"

"Oh, Kanae-chan." Masaki smiled faintly at her friend. "You're too considerate. Sometimes, I wish I can be just as selfless. Thanks for helping me out. You should go sleep now, it's late."

"I will, Masaki-sama. Have a good night," Katagiri said. As she stepped out of the bedroom, she turned over Masaki's words in her head.

"I am hardly selfless," she whispered.

**-.-**

**AN:** To my readers and reviewers, thank you for our continuous support. I just wanted to let everyone know that while I do want to write more to each chapter, a lot of these chapters come out in random bursts of inspiration. Also, scene-by-scene chapters make updating a lot quicker. If the chapters get any longer, the time between updates will become longer, and I'm sure many of you don't want that. Thank you for understanding and I hope you keep reading!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers **cheesyfreezy, Alimakk, Amulet Misty, AaviyanTage, Isame Kuroda, AnuHit, **and **Nessie910**.


	21. Chapter 21

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Young Master, I brought your medicine," Katagiri said as she softly closed the door behind her. She balanced the tray with her other hand as she cleared away the round table.

"Thank you," Ryuuken answered as he swung his legs off his bed. He grabbed the cardigan at the foot of his bed and pulled it on.

Seeing him moving out of bed, Kanae hurried over and pressed him back toward the pillows. "Please don't get up, Young Master. I can bring the medicine to you."

He moved off the bed regardless of her insistence. "I'm fine. It's a cold, not a fever."

Unable to further persuade him, she allowed him to sit down at the table as she uncapped the prescription bottle and shook out two capsules onto the white cap. Once she handed the pills to him, she filled the glass with warm water and set it in front of him.

Once he finished the water, she urged him back to his bed. She said with a gentle smile, "More rest will help your recovery."

"I would prefer fresh air," he told her as he handed her his cardigan. He picked up the book and flipped to the page where he marked last.

Katagiri hummed in accord and draped his cardigan over the footboard. After placing everything back on the tray, she pulled a chair next to his bedside and took out her latest knitting project from one of her many apron pockets.

Ryuuken looked at her in surprise. "Katagiri, you…"

"The Mistress dismissed me for the day and told me to enjoy my early holiday," Kanae told him as she adjusted the light-blue yarn ball in her lap. She looked at him innocently. "You do not mind, do you, Young Master?"

He blinked and the corner of his lips quirked. "No, of course not."

**-.-**

**AN:** Time to get the romance in the air!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers **Amulet Misty, Isame Kuroda, Anna Riza Kurosaki, AaviyanTage, **and **Nessie910**.


	22. Chapter 22

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"I want to you to reconsider our arranged marriage, Ryuu-chan," Masaki said one evening over dinner.

Ryuuken paused in his bite and the Mistress of the Ishida house frowned immediately. Katagiri was shocked as well from her place by the doorway.

Assuming a serious expression, the bespectacled man lowered his fork onto his plate. His mother sternly said, "Masaki-san, perhaps we should talk about this after dinner?"

"But Auntie, I believe that we've delayed this conversation for a long while now." The pleasant smile Masaki directed at the matriarch was cool and steely.

"What brought this about, Masaki?" Ryuuken asked once he knew his mother would not add to the conversation.

The Kurosaki heir smiled mysteriously. "I'm sure that you also want to experience what it is like to fall in love, don't you Ryuu-chan?"

A fist banged on the table, causing the silverware to clatter noisily. The matriarch had her hands slammed down on the table as she leaned on the table to glare straight at Masaki. "This has to do with that Shinigami that you're seeing doesn't it, Masaki-san?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I just want Ryuu-chan to answer my question." Ryuuken's mother flinched at the coldness of the brush off. She sat back down unwillingly knowing when she was defeated. Masaki turned to her cousin. "Well, Ryuuken?"

Katagiri held her breath as she watched the Young Master and Masaki-sama stared unwaveringly at each other. She knew that Masaki-sama was serious, especially since she dropped the honorific.

Ryuuken breathed out. "Masaki, you're being silly. We'll talk later about this. Katagiri."

Masaki didn't protest but continued to gaze unblinkingly at her cousin.

Shaken from her stupor, Kanae hurried over to Ryuuken's side. "Yes, Young Master?"

"Please escort Mother upstairs. Also, please bring the rest of my dinner upstairs. I just remembered that there are some urgent reports I need to finish in a few hours." The young man stood up from his chair.

"Kanae-chan, can you tell the other maids not to disturb me please? I think I'm going to go to bed early," added Masaki.

Kanae stared hopelessly at the three of them but bowed. "I will, Ryuuken-sama, Masaki-sama. Mistress, please."

As she followed behind the older woman to the door of the dining room, she could still feel the tension behind her.

**-.-**

**AN:** I was in a bit of a happy writing mood today.


	23. Chapter 23

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Why did you do that, Masaki-sama?" asked Katagiri when they were alone. Masaki told her that she needed company to the department store and the maid took that chance. There were too many eyes and ears back at the mansion.

Masaki looked over at her friend as she shifted through the clothing racks in the dress section. "Hm? Do what, Kanae-chan? Oh, what do you think of this color?"

Kanae took hold of the dress passed to her. "It suits you very well. I mean during the dinner last week. Ryuuken-sama has been very withdrawn since."

"Then he's taking my question seriously!" stated Masaki with a nod. "I'm glad that Ryuu-chan is thinking more of himself. It's bad for his health if he worries too much about others. You too Kanae-chan!"

The young maid blinked at the finger suddenly pointed at her but then had to readjust her weight when Masaki took hold of her elbow and lead them to the dressing room. "But you know that Ryuuken-sama still-!"

They paused outside of the rooms and Katagiri found herself face to face with Masaki with Masaki's hands planted on her shoulders. "That's exactly why I did that. You may think I'm being cruel to Ryuuken, but I can't lie to myself. It's just who I am."

"But Masaki-sama," Kanae faltered. She was already overstepping her boundaries.

Masaki smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "It will be okay, Kanae-chan. I know that I can't give happiness to Ryuu-chan, so I'll leave that up to you. Now, let's try on these dresses!"

"W-What?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Our school is having a Winter Ball next month. I'm sure Ryuu-chan will be asking you!"

**-.-**

**AN:** Needed a little more angst, because this family is full of drama.

Thank you to my reviewers **Isame Kuroda **and** Nessie910**.


	24. Chapter 24

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"You know, you won't hurt their feelings if you interrupted them," remarked Isshin as he suddenly appeared next to Katagiri at the edge of the dance floor. He offered her a glass of sparkling water and she accepted it out of courtesy.

She eyed Masaki in her fuschia mermaid gown with a silver-and-pink rhinestone embedded one-shoulder strap. Her short hair was pinned into a messy bun with stray locks framing her smiling face.

"It would be rude," Katagiri countered as she sipped daintily. Somehow, she was unsurprised to see that Masaki-sama invited him to the ball as her partner. She was however amazed to see how comfortable and dignified he was while dressed to the nines. He blended right into the setting, as if he experienced it before.

He didn't bother to follow up on that conversation and instead said, "That dress is very becoming on you."

Her heart sank just a bit at his comment, but she politely thanked him. It was a sleek dark cobalt gown with a white rhinestone studded halter neckline. Her hair was let down from its usual bun and tumbled in soft waves down her back.

Isshin coughed and set aside his drink. "Would you like to dance?"

Kanae hesitated slightly but then curtsied. Just as he led her into the crowd of dancing students, she couldn't help but ask, "You know how to waltz?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Just a little. Masaki taught me the basics, so please watch over me."

Despite his words, he led her through the dance without mishap. As they twirled with the music, she kept her eyes focused on her hand on top of his shoulder. She couldn't bring herself to look elsewhere.

As soon as the quick-paced waltz ended, another took its place but slower and more somber. Before she could excuse herself, a gloved hand stopped her from moving.

Katagiri turned her head swiftly to see Ryuuken in his crisp white suit. Looking directly at Isshin, he calmly asked, "If I may cut in?"

The Shinigami smirked widely. "Sure. It's about time I find Masaki, anyway. Thanks for the dance, little lady."

She only nodded silently as Isshin took off to look for his date. Holding her breath, she watched as her master bowed formally with a hand proffered to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, Ryuuken-sama," she whispered with a full curtsey. Soon, she found herself swept into his arms as they traveled effortlessly around the dance floor. Little by little, she lowered her guard and he encouraged her into his personal space so that his hand rested on her lower back and her head was tucked underneath his chin. His soft breath rustled her hair and he tightened the grip of their intertwined hands. She could feel herself trembling inside from their closeness and her heart fluttered madly.

"I apologize for not saying this earlier," Ryuuken started.

Startled, Kanae pulled back slightly. "What is it?"

He looked down at her with his clear blue eyes that she could see her own reflection. "You are very beautiful this evening, Kanae."

**-.-**

**AN:** Okay, fine, Isshin wanted in so now he's here. And I don't know but blue is somehow my favorite color for Kanae. Also, to all my readers who wanted the Winter Ball scene, this chapter is for you!

Thank you to my reviewers **Isame Kuroda, SoulAuron, picaso, AaviyanTage, Amulet Misty, Nessie910, **and **Anna Riza Kurosaki** for your wonderful support!


	25. Chapter 25

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

The minute she stepped into the room, she could feel how tense the atmosphere was. It didn't take her long to realize exactly why the Mistress looked cross and the Master was mystified. On the cherry wood coffee table was a white sheet of paper titled "Future Plans" and the Young Master's name was neatly written on top.

The Mistress looked at her and told her sharply, "You may leave Katagiri!"

But Ryuuken spoke up immediately and halted the young woman from leaving the room. "Katagiri stays."

Ishida Souken looked calmly at his son, who stared back firmly, so he set a hand on his wife's knee. "Why don't we let Ryuuken explain his choice? Sooner or later, the others in the house will hear of it anyway."

Kanae was slightly startled when the Master's eyes flickered over to her briefly as she strayed over to stand behind the chair in which Ryuuken sat.

"Very well," the mother said in irritation as she looked at her child. "Well, Ryuuken? Why do you want to become a doctor? What made you reject the idea of inheriting the company?"

Ryuuken sat up straight as he answered, "I've never had an interest in architecture, so it wouldn't benefit the company if I took over. A leader who is not serious will only bring failure."

"And you were interested in medicine before?" Souken asked as he leaned back into the couch. The Ishida own a landscaping company in the city, where other employees were primarily Quincy.

"I've started looking into it since the last term and I have been studying for the required exams." He stared sincerely at his parents with his hands fisted on his lap. "Please let me prove it to you that I am serious about my decision."

"Then what will happen to our company?" His mother stressed as she thought of the company's future. "It has always been the child of the Ishida family who takes over. If you choose to be a doctor, who will take over once your father steps down?"

"You can always have someone else to take over, it doesn't have to be me," Ryuuken argued. "There are many other employees who I am sure are more competent that I am."

"Suppose we do that, and the company continues to operate as usual. But what about you? Being a doctor is not easy. The weight of another person's life depends on the decisions you make, the prescriptions you write, and the way you prioritize. While you may have the passion, you must also understand the risks. Are you confident enough to make a wager on your success?" His father asked testily. His son sat there in silence as he stewed for an appropriate answer.

"Master, Mistress, if I may say a few words?" Kanae interrupted with composure though she was sure her heart would burst from racing.

Sternly, the Mistress gazed at her. "You may."

"If the Young Master permits it, I would like to make the wager on his behalf." She turned her eyes down to her charge since her youth. But she pushed forth, not waiting for his consent. "If the Young Master does not succeed, I will take leave of my position from the Ishida mansion permanently."

"Katagiri!" Ryuuken stood up immediately with a fire in his eyes. He gripped onto her wrist as if to hold her back.

The parents shared a look and the Master prompted, "Why should you be taking the fall for his faults, Katagiri?"

"Master and Mistress are very kind for accepting me into the Ishida family. You gave me the honor of serving the Young Master, and should the Young Master not succeed, then that only means that I have failed in my duties as his attendant. I should have no right to serve the Young Master after that." Kanae concluded without faltering.

She hid a wince when she felt Ryuuken's grip on her wrist tightened considerably. Together, they held their breaths as the two adults discussed her offer in low tones.

"We have made our decision," Souken said gravely. "We accept the wager you suggested, Katagiri. Ryuuken must successfully pass all his exams, and you must keep him on track if you wish to stay."

"I will do that, Master," replied Katagiri as she bowed lowly.

"Do not make us regret our choice, Ryuuken," his wife warned while looking at her son with unflinching eyes.

Ryuuken squeezed his hands in relief, in particularly the one still wrapped about Kanae's wrist. "I won't disappoint you, Father, Mother."

**-.-**

**AN:** Maybe I should change the genre to 'Drama' because there's certain a lot of it…

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers **Isame Kuroda, Nessie910, picaso, **and **AaviyanTage**!


	26. Chapter 26

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

When she was excused from the room, Katagiri certainly didn't expect Ryuuken to march out right after her. Without another word, he took her by the elbow and literally dragged her to his bedroom.

She only followed him with eyes wide with panic. Did she make him angry by stepping out of bounds?

He slammed the door closed behind him and locked it securely. She stood in the middle of his room as her hands fisted the fabric of her apron. She kept her head low, expecting harsh reprimanding words from him as he steadily walked over to her. His breathing was uneven with the rush of emotions.

"Katagiri, you…" He started to pace around her. "You have to be the most foolish woman I've met, second to Masaki! Do you know what you just did? You are gambling away your livelihood! Do you despise this family so much that you are willing to sacrifice your job?"

He went full circle and ended up facing her. His troubled blue eyes sent a pang through her heart. Taking hold of her shoulders, he demanded, "Did you lie when you said you are always going to support me?"

"Do you think I was lying when I said that to you, Young Master?" She threw the question back at him. Her heart hurt terribly right now.

"Then why, Katagiri? Tell me why you went so far as to bet on your job!" By now, his face was right in front of hers and his grip was painful. "Tell me why you had to embarrass me in front of my own parents!"

"Embarrass you?" Kanae couldn't believe the words she was hearing. She knew that she might possibly have wounded his pride, but didn't he know why? She wanted to laugh brokenly but only swallowed the tears as she responded, "Haven't you possibly thought that I did this simply because I believe in you, Ryuuken-sama? I believe that you will not falter in your future path, that you will ultimately reach your goals because that is the kind of person you are. But for you to doubt yourself, to already think that you will fail without fully taking advantage of the chance… Perhaps Katagiri is a foolish woman for believing in Ryuuken-sama…"

Tears blurred her eyes but she felt his hands go slack and he took a step back from her. Without him holding on to her shoulders, her knees buckled as her body and mind went numb. She was foolish to not realize that the obvious repercussion for the blow to his pride was a blow to her heart, to her pride.

Suddenly Kanae found herself wrapped in Ryuuken's arms with her own arms trapped between them. She could feel him press a kiss to the crown of her head as he muttered phrase into her hair, a phrase which she wholeheartedly agreed on.

"We're both fools."

**-.-**

**AN:** This is literally a continuation of the previous chapter. I just didn't want to write two scenes and break the style of the story telling! From here on, it will be weekend updates since I'll be working. Till then!


	27. Chapter 27

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Excuse my intrusion," said Katagiri as she closed the door.

Masaki turned around and smiled brightly at her entrance. She was kneeling in front of a small suitcase and a pile of clothes next to her on the floor. "Kanae-chan! Just in time!"

She set aside the tray of refreshment and walked over. "What do you need me for, Masaki-sama?"

"Several things actually. Can you help me grab those two pairs of shoes and then bring the cookies over here?" The brunette patted to the space next to her as she packed the last of the clothes.

Briskly, Kanae did as instructed and brought the shoes over and the plate of thumbprint cookies. "You could have asked me to pack for you, Masaki-sama."

Once the suitcase was locked, Masaki bit generously from a cookie. "Don't be silly. I had time on my hands, so I might as well do it myself. I didn't want to trouble you when you're so busy anyway."

"It wouldn't be any trouble, Masaki-sama," Katagiri answered. "Was there anything else you need me for?"

Immediately, Masaki's face became serious. "I want your honest opinion: Do you think Shinigami and Quincy can ever coexist?"

Kanae dreaded the direction of their conversation. "Has Shiba-san insulted you in any manner? I will inform Ryuuken-sama immediately if that is the case. We will handle him accordingly, Masaki-sama."

"Haha, you don't have to worry about Isshin. I was just wondering what you thought." Masaki propped her chin on top of her knees. "I just think that maybe if we all sat down and put our prejudices aside, we can all coexist peacefully. I mean, our goal in the end is the same."

"That may be so, but don't forget that it is their loose laws which cost the lives of your family and many other Quincy, Masaki-sama." The maid stared down at her hands folded on top of her lap. "Our ideals will always clash, and nothing will ever bridge them."

"That's not true! At least, I hope it won't be," amended the pure blood Quincy. "I think that as long as two persons' hearts connect, it is possible!"

Kanae gazed at the Kurosaki daughter in amazement, struck by her words. "As long as two persons' hearts connect, is it?"

**-.-**

**AN: **As promised, an update during the weekend. I can't wait till I reach the folding point of the story. So close!

Thank you my dear reviewers **Isame Kuroda, picaso, Nessie910, Amulet Misty, SoulAuron, AaviyanTage, **and** Anna Riza Kurosaki**.


	28. Chapter 28

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

-.-

"I don't need you to worry about me anymore, Ryuuken."

"Do you think I will to let you randomly go with that Shinigami?"

"You need to let go! It's time! And if you wait any longer, you know we'll both regret it!"

"This isn't about regrets, Masaki! It's about the future of the Quincy!"

"… Is it really the only reason? Don't use the Quincy name as an excuse."

"Then stop believing in those fantasies of yours and face reality!"

"You are the one who is still living blindly! Enough is enough! I thought that you changed; I thought that you finally found your answer. But I guess not."

"You… don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying, Ryuuken. You'll only hurt those around you and yourself."

She should continue moving down the hall. If she lingered in the shadows any longer, she would be caught. But the sudden silence seduced her interest and stole her will to walk away. Her mind spun with various scenarios to fill in the pause of conversation, each one less assuring.

"You're being unfair to Kanae-chan and to me."

"Masaki-!"

The door knob clattered as the door flung open. Her hiding spot was washed away by the light.

"Kanae-chan?"

Startled, Katagiri looked up and her focus waned. Masaki looked at her with eyes wide in surprise, especially when Ryuuken came from right behind her. Her dark eyes flitted between the two pureblood Quincy.

The tray in her hands trembled slightly when Ryuuken stared down at her. "Katagiri."

Taking a shaky breath, she schooled her expression and stated, "I brought your tea, Young Master. But it seems you are busy, so I will return later."

She could feel them watching her carefully as she turned around and walked away from them.

"Wait, Kanae-chan!" Masaki called out urgently. "Ryuu-chan and I, we were just-!"

Kanae paused and looked back. "There is no need to explain, Masaki-sama. It is not my place to know."

**-.-**

**AN: **And another dramatic update—simply because I don't believe in too many happy chapters in succession.


	29. Chapter 29

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Ah!" Katagiri pulled her finger back immediately. The needle dropped into the green fabric of the skirt. Blood pearled from the puncture wound.

Sighing at her misfortune and regretting briefly for forgoing the thimble, she safely pierced the needle into the pin cushion and set aside her sewing project to look for a bandage.

"You should be more careful." A bandage was held out to her suddenly.

She stiffened at the unnoticed intrusion and looked at the proffered dressing. "Thank you, Young Master."

"Didn't I say before that you shouldn't hide anything from me?" Ryuuken asked as he watched her quietly fastened on the tape.

She looked at him timidly but also confused as why he brought that up. "Yes, Young Master."

He turned around and faced the door. He fixed his glasses as he said, "Then trust that I won't hide anything from you… Kanae."

With a faint smile, Kanae bowed her head as he left her room. "Yes, Ryuuken-sama."

**-.-**

**AN: **Reconciliation is always nice, right?

Thank you to my reviewers **AaviyanTage, Isame Kuroda, Nessie910, Picaso, Amulet Misty, La Kalaka, **and **Anna Riza Kurosaki**.


	30. Chapter 30

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Katagiri, wait a moment," said Ryuuken with a pause in fastening his watch. Katagiri stopped midway to the door.

After a moment of hesitation, she told him, "I have to set the breakfast table this morning, Young Master."

"It won't be long." He went to his desk and rummaged through the first drawer. She watched in anticipation as he removed an azure colored box carefully tied together with a silver ribbon.

He came to her side and held it out to her. "This is for you."

"Thank you, Ryuuken-sama," Kanae whispered softly as she took the gift. She looked at him unsurely—should she wait until later to open it?

Ryuuken didn't move but she could see the corner of his lips twitch. "Please open it."

Smiling a bit, she undid the ribbon and stowed it in her apron pocket. Then she lifted the lid with a bated breath. Two coins of white chocolate sealed plastic sat on the left and a pair of small diamond daisy stud earrings was on the right.

Her eyes were filled with awe and she stammered, "T-this is too much, Ryuuken-sama."

"Is it not to your liking?" He asked her quietly. Shifting her gaze from the present in her hand, Kanae held back the reflex to shrink back once she was aware of how close Ryuuken suddenly was. She could feel her cheeks warming.

"Of course not! I like them very much!" She held them carefully against her chest with a brighter smile. "Thank you."

"Hm, Happy White Day."

**-.-**

**AN: **Okay, so Ryuuken is not a complete idiot (hopefully). Sorry that I skipped out on Valentine's Day, it just wouldn't fit so I squished in White Day instead. Things are going full throttle after this chapter, so let's buckle up!


	31. Chapter 31

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Please, don't be a stranger and come visit me at the clinic, okay Kanae-chan?" Masaki beamed as she hugged the other female. "Don't forget to take care of yourself too!"

"I will, Masaki-sama," said Katagiri as unwound her arms. "Please let me know if there's anything you will need in the future."

"You don't have to worry about Masaki, little lady. I'll take good care of her!" exclaimed Isshin as he took the handle of the suitcase from the maid's hand. He then looked behind her at the other man standing at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was serious. "She won't be alone, ever."

Ryuuken stayed silent for a moment before he lowered his head. The sunlight glanced off the glasses, concealing his eyes. "Remember what we agreed on, Masaki… And be well."

The brunette woman smiled softly at her cousin. "Thank you, Ryuu-chan. Please, be happy, okay?"

The white haired man said nothing and the Shinigami spoke up, disrupting the solemn mood. "We should get going, Masaki."

Masaki took steady steps to the gate, only looking over her shoulder to wave briefly with her smile in place. "See you later, Kanae-chan! Ryuuken!"

Lowering her hand from waving back, Kanae watched as the mismatched pair walked off into the sunset. Minutes later, she turned around to face her charge. "Young Master?"

"What is it, Katagiri?" He turned his eyes on her, betraying nothing.

Sighing quietly, she did her best to smile. "No, it's nothing, Young Master. I shall go to prepare your tea."

**-.-**

**AN: **Thank goodness for thunderstorms!

Thank you my readers and reviewers, especially **Nessie910, La Kalaka, Isame Kuroda, Stresses, Amulet Misty, Picaso, Anna Riza Kurosaki, **and **DrkSpphrGT**.


	32. Chapter 32

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

Katagiri set down a tray of sliced apples and a cup of tea directly in front of Ryuuken. Open highlighted medical textbooks and note-riddled sheaves of paper covered a majority of the desktop. There was a mug of cold coffee, half-drunk.

She frowned as she took notice of the time on his bedside clock. "Young Master, maybe you should take a break? You've been studying since after breakfast and you skipped lunch."

"I'm fine," grunted Ryuuken. He uncapped the highlighter with his teeth and marked another short passage in one of the books before switching to the pen and jotting down several words. He dropped the highlighter and grabbed the dictionary to look up the words.

"Then at least have some of these apples," she urged by offering him an apple wedge on a toothpick. He looked at the proffered fruit and then at her through his bangs. She held her concerned expression and tipped the toothpick closer to him. He relented and leaned forward to grab the fruit, but he surprised her by biting it directly and taking the entire piece into his mouth.

As he chewed, he focused on his work by taking down the dictionary definitions. Kanae felt her cheeks heat up lightly but she paid it no mind as she picked up another slice and held it out for him.

She stayed until the plate was cleared.

**-.-**

**AN: **I imaged crossed-shaped apple slices and I nearly choked.

Thank you my readers and reviewers, especially **Nessie910, La Kalaka, Isame Kuroda, Stresses, Amulet Misty, Picaso, Anna Riza Kurosaki, **and **DrkSpphrGT**.


	33. Chapter 33

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"Are you sure about this, Young Master?" Katagiri looked on as he locked up his briefcase, her lips thinned with unspoken plea.

Ryuuken readjusted his glasses as he stood up from his desk. Then he handed her the case, which she held close to her. "Yes, I am sure and I will return once my studies are complete."

"You know that there is no need for you to move. You can always take the car to and from the university. And you understand that the Mistress will worry." She followed him with her eyes as he went to his dresser and fastened his watch. The rest of his luggage was packed into the car waiting outside.

He paused and asked without looking at her, "Then would you like to come with me?"

Her throat dried up and her eyes were wide with shock. Somehow, her world seemed to have screeched to an abrupt halt for a moment. "E-Excuse me?"

Ryuuken turned around to fully face her. "Come with me to Tokyo."

Though her heart fluttered in joy, Kanae shook her head in refusal. "I cannot, Ryuuken-sama."

His blue gaze hardened immediately. Though he normally did not push for any explanations, the words left his lips before he could reconsider them. "Why not?"

"It is not appropriate," she answered vaguely as her eyes glanced off to the side. "I am also needed here at the mansion."

"Are you running away from your duties, Katagiri?" he questioned with a step forward, toward her. "And would you have me shirk from my responsibility?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. While her duty was always to him, first and foremost, she couldn't think of what responsibilities that he had other than to maintaining the pure bloodline of the Ishida and Quincy name and to successfully attain his degree in medicine. Realization struck and she snapped her attention to him. Somehow, it unsettled her—was he only asking because of the conditions of the bet?

"Let me prove to you that it wasn't wrong of you to believe in me," Ryuuken told her firmly as they stand less than an arm's length away from each other. "Come with me and watch from my side."

His earnest words touched that wavering piece of her, but her instincts overwhelmed her. A life outside of the Ishida mansion was foreign and unimaginable. Katagiri took a step back and bowed deeply as she hugged the briefcase tightly to her chest. "Please, let me think about it, Ryuuken-sama."

**-.-**

**AN: **Not the best, but it'll have to do. Long week of work ahead.

Much thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers, especially **Isame Kuroda, AnuHit, La Kalaka, Anna Riza Kurosaki, Picaso, Nessie910, **and **Stresses**.


	34. Chapter 34

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"I've brought your tea, Master," Katagiri announced as she entered the large study room. Deftly, she prepared the English-style tea and set the cup and saucer in front of Ishida Souken.

"Thank you." The patriarch of the Ishida family looked over the rim of his teacup after taking a small sip. "What troubles you, Katagiri?"

She looked at him in puzzlement. "There is nothing bothering me, sir."

"Yet you look positively restless," he observed softly after another drink. "I believe it has been a week since Ryuuken moved to Tokyo, hasn't it?"

"You are correct, Master," she answered dutifully.

Souken set his tea down as he stared at the young maid. "It isn't like him to not contact us after such a while. Have you heard from him by any chance, Katagiri?"

Kanae shook her head negatively. "I have not heard from the Young Master either, sir."

"Perhaps new arrangements should be made then. It is probably difficult for him to adapt to a new environment on his own, don't you think so, Katagiri?" The elder asked softly with his eyes sharply trained on her, waiting for her to crack.

"Whatever you believe is the best for the Young Master, Souken-sama."

"Hmm," he grunted, "Then I will let him know to expect company tomorrow. Will that be enough time for you, Katagiri?"

"Excuse me, Master?" She was almost taken aback at what he was possibly suggesting.

"I'd like you move to Tokyo and watch Ryuuken for us. It is unwise for the heir of the Ishida family to remain disconnected from his family without worrying us so greatly. I'm sure that my wife will agree that having you there to watch over him and to report to us will assuage such worries," explained the patriarch.

With her mind swirling and her heart racing, Katagiri bowed deeply to accept her new duty. "I understand, Master. I shall go pack at once."

"Katagiri, one more thing," Souken said and halted her from her way out of the room. His eyes were stern and his words were dangerous. "I expect you to fulfill your job, nothing more and nothing less. Anything else will not be tolerated, I hope you understand."

Something cold washed over her and she could only bow again, feeling much smaller than ever. "Yes, I understand, Souken-sama. If you will excuse me."

**-.-**

**AN: **I would have preferred to foster their relationship in the Ishida mansion, but it wasn't happening. All the scenarios were frankly dismal; therefore let's see how they fare outside of their comfort zone.

Thank you my dear readers and reviewers, especially to **Isame Kuroda, La Kalaka, Amulet Misty, Stresses, ForSaleBabyShoesNeverWorn, Nessie910, **and **Anna Riza Kurosaki**.


	35. Chapter 35

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

It was strange, Katagiri thought, as she pretended to examine the stitches she made on her latest sewing project. Normally at the Ishida residence, she was busy with chores—from washing, to cleaning, to serving—and had very downtime. Yet after moving to Tokyo, she found more time on her hands and was sometimes at a lost with nothing to do. This new life of hers was enlightening yet daunting as well.

She peered at the man sitting on the couch, hovering over the coffee table of books, from her position on the floor at the other edge of the table. It seemed that Ryuuken transitioned into his new life as a university student rather well, especially being away from home.

"What is it?" Ryuuken asked without taking his eyes away from his reading.

She hesitated but didn't stop from speaking her mind. "Do you enjoy living in Tokyo, Young Master?"

"Are you unhappy living here, Katagiri?" He countered as he turned the page.

Kanae became flustered but shook her head. "Please don't think that, Ryuuken-sama. I'm happy to be at your service."

He looked over at her now, with his blue eyes inquisitive yet non-invasive. "Is it strange for you to be here with me then?"

"Is it truly appropriate for me to be here with you?" She focused her gaze at her sewing and tucked the needle through the cloth. Though Souken's warning left a deep impression, her heightened awareness of her surroundings overwhelmed it. It was strange to see his toothbrush next to hers on the bathroom sink, to see their shoes lined up next to each other at the doorway, to cook for just the two of them, to dine together at the table, to sit with him in the living room.

Noiselessly, Ryuuken shuffled from his seat so that he was leaning over her. Her attention was forced away when he reached out and tilted her chin at an angle with his fingers. Though she felt her cheeks heat up, she didn't pull away as he bent his head forward and pressed their lips together.

No, perhaps strangeness wasn't the reason, she thought as her eyes slid shut. It was the unbidden excitement that she felt from knowing that there were no eyes of judgment or words of reprimand for being with him in this new home of theirs and for unlocking the feelings between them long suppressed.

Breathless, Kanae kept her eyes closed as he pulled away. She almost smiled shyly when he whispered. "I have no reason to think otherwise."

**-.-**

**AN: **August is half way done—I don't want my summer to end! But anyway, who saw this coming?

Thank you my dear readers and reviewers, especially to **Amulet Misty, Isame Kuroda, Nessie910, Stresses, Anna Riza Kurosaki, **and **DrkSpphrGT**.


	36. Chapter 36

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

Sighing in satisfaction, Katagiri closed the lid of the washer and made a beeline through the kitchen and living room, only pausing briefly to peek into the bedroom next to the living room. She smiled to herself as she watched Ryuuken pour his attention over his assignments.

Once out on the balcony, she left the glass door open to air out the apartment complex and took a deep breath. It was slightly chilly today but the late afternoon sun was bright and the skies were clear. Dropping the basket at her feet, she proceeded to hang the freshly laundered clothing on the line.

Moments later, she felt Ryuuken's presence shift into the living room and eventually he joined her in the balcony. Kanae looked over her shoulder and their eyes connected. He watched silently as she continued to clip their washed clothing without minding him.

When she moved onto the heavy bedding, he moved forward to help her and she was surprised but didn't protest. Together, they finished up the laundry and then leaned against the metal railing to enjoy the warm sun.

As they quietly stood there and looked out into the Tokyo skyline with Tokyo Tower off in a distance, Ryuuken spoke up suddenly, "My professor has invited me to join him for dinner tomorrow evening."

Katagiri perked up at his statement. "I understand. Will you be arriving home late then?"

"He has invited me to also bring a guest." He readjusted his glasses and turned to stare at her. There was a small twitch of his lips as he added, "That is of course if you do not have any plans."

"But," Kanae paused in her objection. To attend the dinner meant that she would appear next to him in the eyes of the public. "It will be troublesome, won't it?"

He gazed silently at her as if to read her mind of her fears. "Only if you believe it is."

"The Master has expressed concerns of my presence here before I came," she openly admitted to him. Recalling her latest phone call back to the Ishida mansion made her squirm on the inside. "And I am scared to think that one day it might be me who will ruin your future simply by being at your side."

"You won't," stated Ryuuken coolly. He shifted slightly so that their shoulders touched. "My future is anything but frail with you here. Let me handle my parents and just stay without worries."

"Yes," Katagiri smiled. "I understand, Ryuuken-sama."

**-.-**

**AN: **August is creeping ever closer to an end, and school is creeping ever closer.

Thank you my dear readers and reviewers, especially to **Isame Kuroda, Anna Riza Kurosaki, Amulet Misty, ForSaleBabyShoesNeverWorn, Nessie910, Stresses, Picaso, **and **Artemis2013**.


	37. Chapter 37

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"I hope that I did not embarrass you tonight, Ryuuken-sama," Katagiri spoke up as they walked to the train station. There were people and bright lights among them, but they were all background noise to her.

Ryuuken stuffed his hands into his coat pocket as a particularly cold wind blew past. "I should be thanking you for joining me tonight. It must have been uncomfortable."

The dinner was at the professor's home and few other selected classmates and their guests also attended. There were times when Kanae found answers hard to come by, especially during the introductions before they were seated for dinner. But she flushed happily as she remembered how Ryuuken stepped in and presented her as his girlfriend. The term was still hard to grasp, their now complicated relationship even more so.

She smiled fondly at him. "No, thank you for bringing me. I really enjoyed it, Young Master."

Suddenly, Ryuuken stopped walking and turned around to face her, which forced her to stop just steps away from him. He was frowning down at her and she wondered if she said something wrong. "Is there something the matter, Young Master?"

He turned his head to the side, breaking their locked gazes. "There is no need for you to address me like that when it is only the two of us."

Kanae stared at him, befuddled by his request. Then what was she supposed to call him? Certainly, he couldn't be serious about her dropping the honorifics completely. She was technically still a part of the Ishida household staff. "Then, Ryuuken-sama…?"

She saw a twinge of annoyance on his face, but he quickly dismissed the topic. "That's fine for now. Let's get home."

**-.-**

**AN: **Ryuuken is talking a lot more than I ever envisioned... Sorry for the shortness.

Thank you my dear readers and reviewers, especially to **Stresses, Isame Kuroda, Amulet Misty, Nessie910, Artemis2013, **and **DrkSpphrGT**.


	38. Chapter 38

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"You don't have to wait outside," Ryuuken told her as they stopped outside of the university building. A few students and professors passed by them, all minding their own business. Majority of campus was empty as everyone prepared to leave for the winter intersession.

"I don't want to disturb your conversation with your professor." Katagiri smiled and gestured to the bench several paces away from them. "I'll take a seat there and wait for you."

He nodded sharply and adjusted the messenger bag strap more securely on his shoulder. "Then I'll be right back."

Her eyes followed him as he entered the building and then she made her way over to the wooden bench. It was cold outside and she couldn't help but huddle tightly and tuck her gloved hands into her pockets. A crunch of boots on the gravel alerted her to a visitor who came up to the bench. It was one of Ryuuken's professors. "If it isn't Katagiri-san! What brings you to campus?"

"It's nice to see you again, Professor." Kanae stood up and bowed to the older man. "How are you?"

"Busy as always. Where is Ishida-kun?" The professor asked politely. "He came with you, didn't he?"

She nodded. "Yes, he came here to hand in an assignment and to speak with the professor."

"Such a nice young woman. Well, then I won't keep you. It was very nice of you see you again, Katagiri-san. I hope you and Ishida-kun will join me for dinner next time as well." He smiled.

"Thank you, professor. I will let him know of your invitation. Have a nice day, sir." She bowed to the older gentleman, who dipped his head in return and walked away. She shivered when the cold set into her skin, so she pulled the nape of her coat closer. One year passed by so quickly, yet Ryuuken-sama had yet to return home to visit. She wondered if he ever thought of visiting at all, especially when the calls from the Mistress became more insistent.

But Ryuuken never knew of the reasons of the calls and the Mistress never knew of his obliviousness. Though she was guilt ridden, her selfishness always outweighed it.

"Katagiri," Ryuuken called out to her.

Startled, Kanae turned around. "Ryuuken-sama, are you finished?"

"Aah." He walked over to her. "Where is it that you wanted to go?"

"It's a secret," she teased with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I hope you'll enjoy it, Ryuuken-sama."

Let her worry of the consequences when they came. Right now, she just wanted to savor every moment she had with him.

**-.-**

**AN: **Maybe one more update before I officially start class. Till then.


	39. Chapter 39

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

The large copper bell sounded once, twice, and a third time from deep within the shrine grounds. Snow fell gently from the grey skies and dusted the ground. Visitors to the sacred place milled about from the shrine to the open grounds.

Dressed for the winter weather, Katagiri quietly made her way into the shrine while Ryuuken stayed at the shrine entrance. Once she went through the proper rituals, she prayed. She prayed for the health of the Mistress, for the safety of the Master, and for the luck of the Young Master. She also prayed for Masaki-sama and her happiness with Shiba Isshin, both of whom she hadn't heard from since Masaki departed from the Ishida mansion.

She bowed deeply to conclude the prayer ceremony and stood up. Ryuuken looked over as she approached him. He asked, "Is there anything else?"

"I'd like to write my wishes on the _ema,_ if that is alright with you." She offered him a small smile and they descended the short steps of the shrine. "Does Ryuuken-sama have anything to wish for this New Year?"

She could see his blue eyes clearly a he studied the cloudy skies above in thought. "No."

Her dark eyes lowered in disappointment but her smile stayed. "I see. I won't be long then."

Kanae carefully picked out three wooden plaques—one for scholarly success, one for good health, and one for hopeful dreams. Just as she went to purchase them, she was surprised when Ryuuekn stepped up next to her and said to the vendor, "We'll be taking four of these."

The young woman managing the sales calculated their purchase and thanked them politely as they paid.

When they went around the cashier counter to where the brushes and ink were located, Katagiri discrete eyed the plaque that Ryuuken bought. It was another plaque for hopeful dreams.

Wordlessly they wrote their wishes on the back without looking once at each other. When he finished, he went back around to the cashier to hand his plaque in, allowing her to finish writing hers in solitude. As she turned over the plaque emblazoned with the character for dream, she held her breath and quickly but concisely wrote out her wish.

Once she was sure that all three were filled, she made sure to tuck the last wooden _ema_ at the end of the set and handed them over to the sales woman. Ryuuken was over by the line of stone lanterns and watched as the flames flickered.

"I'm sorry for taking so long," she said apologetically as she quickly went to his side.

"It's nothing," he brushed it off indifferently. Ryuuken then looked at her directly. "Happy New Year, Kanae."

She flushed but her eyes glimmered happily. "Happy New Year to you too, Ryuuken-sama."

**-.-**

**AN: **Might be even slower updates from here on out. We'll see how much free time I can squeeze out of my schedule.

Many thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers, especially to **Stresses, Amulet Misty, Nessie910, HaibaraAiFan, Isame Kuroda, **and **Anna Riza Kurosaki**.


	40. Chapter 40

**Standard disclaimers** apply to the fictional characters of BLEACH used in this story. They are the property of the esteemed Kubo Tite-sensei, and I have no claim over them. Please don't sue.

**-.-**

"I made some hot chocolate, Ryuuken-sama," Katagiri told him as she brought two mugs over to him.

Ryuuken looked up from his notes and set them aside as she handed one to him. "Thanks."

She sat down next to him gingerly, mindful of the distance between them. Discretely, she watched as he took a sip of his hot beverage. She added quickly, "It isn't too sweet is it? I made sure to use the dark chocolate mix."

"It's not too bad," he commented. He leaned back comfortably into the couch and jolted her by the action.

Now that they were shoulder to shoulder, Kanae felt more aware of where their bodies touched. The side of his right hand brushed against her outer left knee as he settled it on his lap. Her hands were on top of her thighs and gently cradled her mug. The cotton fabric of his right sock tickled the skin of her bare left ankle and caused goosebumps to run up her legs. The musk of his cologne tickled her senses and jogged her memory. She couldn't help but tense up as she remembered the kiss they shared.

"What's wrong?" Ryuuken looked at her and settled his right hand on her left forearm. Her reiatsu spiked abnormally but he did not detect a Hollow's presence nearby. She didn't try to lift her eyes at his touch as it sent warmth through her body.

She felt bold for thinking such thoughts but too meek to ever voice them. Yet, it should be fine for just today, shouldn't it?

"Kanae?" He set their cups aside and noted that her hands were faintly trembling.

The woman turned her head and faced him. Her voice was laced with nervousness but her eyes were clear and sure. "May I kiss you?"

Ryuuken didn't answer immediately. Instead, he stared at her before a smirk crept onto his usually emotionless face. His right hand covered both of hers and squeezed it with intention as his left one moved to cup her chin. He purposely bent his head forward and held it just inches from hers. "Of course."

Kanae shifted her eyes between his and his lips in partial disbelief but her heart jumped. When he released her chin and dropped the hand to her shoulder in silent permission, she couldn't tell if she moved first or if he did. She could only tell that it was sweet and bitter.

**-.-**

**AN: **A quick lunch break update. And because I didn't do a Valentine's chapter before, I decided to do one now. And if you can't tell, this short story is going to be well beyond 60 chapters.

Thank you my dear readers and reviewers, especially to **Anna Riza Kurosaki, Isame Kuroda, Stresses, **and **Nessie910**.


End file.
